<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mulder Breaks The Rules by Baroness_Blixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565775">Mulder Breaks The Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen'>Baroness_Blixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millennium, Pre-Relationship, oh no they have to quarantine, on the fluff side, this is NOT canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The outbreak of an unknown disease after the events of "Millennium" has temporarily changed the lives of Scully and Mulder. How do they deal with that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mulder Breaks The Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder Breaks The Rules<br/>The sun peeks mischievously through her recently cleaned, crystal-clear windows. Her living room is bathed in a soft, warm light that makes her sigh in contentment. The feeling, however, doesn’t last long.</p><p>As unusual as the weather is, the quietness that accompanies it is even stranger. There’s no incessant chatter heard on the streets, people honking impatiently, no children. This is the new normal now. When the first cases of the so-called “Millennium flu” broke, no one took it seriously. Just the flu could be heard around every corner. Now, if anyone uses the phrase at all, it is whispered in hushed, uncertain tones. One thing is certain: it is not just the flu.</p><p>Scully hasn’t been home for more than two consecutive days in… a while. A long, long while. Today, she’s opted to stay in her fluffy pajamas, curling up on the couch with a book and a cup of tea. Relaxing is not as easy as she anticipated, though.</p><p>Her phone is next to her, keeping the illusion alive that she’s not alone. Merely two weeks ago, she and her mother were in San Diego visiting Bill, Tara and baby Matthew, celebrating Christmas. A week ago, she and Mulder rang in the new year with a first kiss. As vivid as her memory of that night is, it now seems like another lifetime. Like millions of other people all over the world, she’s now locked in at home. How quickly life can change.</p><p>A knock at the door startles her out of her reverie. She gets up, briefly wondering whether she should put a coat on to disguise her sleepwear.</p><p>“Mulder? What are you doing here?” Her voice is shriller than she wants it to be. Her heart beats faster and she feels silly. This is Mulder. The same Mulder she’s spent the last seven years with. Except now she knows what his bottom lip tastes like and how it feels against her own.</p><p>“I was uhm, hoping you’d let me inside.”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to leave your apartment,” she says, her voice laced with subtle anger. Leave it to Mulder to ignore government-issued restrictions. Since yesterday, the city is on lockdown. No one, unless for a very good reason, is supposed to leave their home or socialize with people that are not part of their household. Mulder has broken both rules and who knows how many more.</p><p>“I know,” he says sheepishly. “I tried, Scully. I picked up the phone several times but I knew that hearing your voice would just …” It’s just like Mulder, too, to trail off, look at her with puppy eyes and pouty lips and wait for her to finish his thought.</p><p>“You knew what?”</p><p>“I can’t do it. They say it might be two weeks, or a month – maybe more. Knowing our luck, Scully, this quarantine is going to be a whole year. I couldn’t – I can’t – take that chance.”</p><p>“What chance?” She parrots.</p><p>“That this,” he gestures wildly between them, “ends before it even had a chance to start. We’ve waited seven years already and I’m- I can’t even fathom the thought of not being close to you for a day. A whole month? No chance.” A small blush creeps into his cheeks and she realizes that she’s never seen him blush before. It’s cute. Just like his speech. Part of her wants to grab him, haul him inside and never let him leave again. The other part still struggles with the fact that he once again broke all the rules.</p><p>“You could have called,” she stammers, knowing she needs to say something.</p><p>“To have you tell me to stay home?” he asks and she shuffles her feet because he’s right. That’s what she would have done. “I know I ambushed you but I knew that the chances of you sending me back home are slim.”</p><p>She throws him a don’t be so sure look that he meets with a brilliant smile. He’s right again, but she’s not ready to admit it yet.</p><p>“I came prepared,” he says and points at the overnight bag next to his feet. “I brought ice cream as a peace offering. And orange juice because I’m done letting things go to waste. So Scully, would you do me the honor of quarantining with me? I can get down on one knee if it helps.”</p><p>“No.” She surprises them both with how quickly she replies.</p><p>“No as in…” Mulder’s wearing his panic face and she can’t let him suffer any longer. She takes his hand and pulls him closer. No more distance. The rules were broken and shattered the second he arrived and she opened the door to him. She smiles at him, realizing that they’ll be roommates for the unforeseeable future. She should be freaking out. He should be, too. Instead, a wave of calm breaks over her. She hasn’t felt this certain about anything in a long while.</p><p>“You can stay here,” she says, her voice heavy. “Under one condition.”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“No more recklessness.”</p><p>He nods. “Uhm, Scully? Would it be considered reckless if I kissed you again?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she says, grabbing his jacket and pulling him down to her face, “but I’ll allow it.” Their lips meet and Scully doesn’t know when – they have all the time in the world now, don’t they? – but she’ll tell him that no matter how stupid, reckless and downright wrong it was for him to come here, she’s glad he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>